Koronis Biomedical Technologies (KBT) proposes to develop a wireless implantable dosimeter with the ability to track both location and orientation in real-time by combining radiation sensitive field- effect-device (RADFET) technology together with ultra-miniature magnetic field sensors based on giant magnetoresistance (GMR) technology. These devices will be combined into an implantable package together with power and wireless radio circuitry and antenna. The combination of real-time tumor tracking coupled with accurate dosimetry at the tumor site will enable radiation oncology teams to increase targeting accuracy and enhance dose delivery precision. Fast real-time targeting can offer reduced procedure setup time, increased work flow and provide real-time tumor location and orientation thereby reducing targeting inaccuracy due to inter- and intrafractional motion. The proposed program uses solid-state thin-film GMR sensors to reduce the size, increase the sensitivity and decrease the cost of the magnetic targeting system. Solid-state FET dosimeter technology provides similar benefits: excellent sensitivity, small size and inexpensive manufacturing costs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Koronis Biomedical Technologies proposes an implantable dosimeter system with location sensing capability using a solid-state field-effect-device (FET) dosimeter together with thin-film giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensors. These technologies will enable the real-time tracking of both position and orientation enabling of tumors via non-ionizing magnetic fields.